Hard Dieing Hope
by truthfullies66
Summary: What happens when Harry goes to a different world to find peace and his lost family, only to have to save those he loves and himself all the while in the arms of his worst enemy
1. The End,The Beginning or Starting over

**so here you go **

**Hard Dieing Hope**

Hope is a strange thing,it can be the only light in a person's life, it could save him from himself but hope can also be the destructive force that would demolish everything.Some say hope was send on Earth,by God, to help people survive, to show them love, care, friendship, to teach them, how to be a family, to be one whole thing,others say- hope was send by Lucifer -decieving people there is a chance...a second chance to gain what was lost, to be happy.Is it thrugh, I dare not say.But I like everybody else found the answer of that same question not too long ago.By watching one life, a life of a boy, a fighter who did not give in, who showed everybody, who didn't believe, that second chances are given even only to a few...even if the price is extremly high.

James and Lily Potter, along side Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, stood over the grave of one Harry James Potter, their one year old son.The baby was killed by the Dark Lord Voldemort though every witch and wizard never uttered his name some taught that The Dark Lord always knows when his name is said out a laud and who can be sure maybe,,just maybe he really does know,so everyone called him He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.The Dark Lord a.k.a.Tom Marvolo Riddle was one of the most powerful wizards only Headmaster Albus Dumbledore was more so but unfortunately not for long.The Headmaster was a force to behold but even by wizarding standarts he was getting old he was tired of wearing the world on his sholders and The Dark Lord was much younger than him and very close to becoming immortal.The only thing that stood between The Dark Lord and victory was The Order Of The Fenix,but even the Order could not fight on his own and these people in the graveyard were part of this organization, that was, also the reason behind the murder of their only child.

Of course they too fiered Voldemort and they had a very good reason to, he was and is the last heir to Salazar Slitherin.Voldemort's servants-the Death Eaters-were not only many but powerful too.The young parents and their friends knew that if they had a chance at wining this war it was in the help of the other wizarding countries and their ministry... that is if the ministry could manage to survive the winter ,if not they were sure they would soon join their lost Harry in the after life.But perhaps they could finally be happy...how little they knew...

18 years later

Hogwarts

It was the last class before the Christmas Holidey and to say that having potions was bad would be a grave mistake even if the professor is your own mother, it is still very very boring or at least that is what Jason taught.Lily Potter or actually Professor Potter was a beautiful woman somewhere between 1''60 and 1''65 cm.,with thin body and red hair which reached little past her sholders.The most noticing thing about her were her eyes-deep green-they held kindness and love as well as rich knowledge of potions.Lily was well aware that her students were not in the least interested in what they were doing and she knew why although her professor side was telling her that she needed to remind them what would happen if they weren't careful.and while thinking there was a laud _BANG_ and The Professor looked to where it was heard from-there stood a not so sorry looking Griffindor,Lily took a deep breath and then said in a clear voice'' you're all free to go but i want a 5 foot essey on the-she checked what the class was specializing-matter of polorjuice potion and why is it different than..but the class was already gone happyly chatting about the up-coming free time.

The door was closed and Lily sat down finally ready to go and see Albus,invite him to dinner for Christmas,he would of course refuse as every year than she would go get James Jason and Nasi than flo home wait with her family for Sirius and Remus and talk for something neutral when they come.,like every year but at the very least she had a family.Lily was making her way out when Fowks appeared in front of her with a note.

_Lily come see me in my privet chambers with Poppy-_

_Albus_

If Fowks was sent it was something very important Lily went out oh her classroom and straight to the hospital wing there she got Poppy and together they made their way to Albus' office-Lily said the password''_ice chocolate'' _and the two women climbed the stairs and went into the office and then once again climbed stairs then finally found themselfs in front of a door and Poppy opened the door and went inside but strangely the other woman had a rush of adrenalin and a feeling that something important would happen.

In another part of the castle James had just finished his last class,after all he was the defence against the dark arts teacher,and was preparing to go and collect his children.Nasi as always would be ready for him and probably would try to drag him in a conversation about school and the subjects she wanted to take but James just couldn't stand that kind of talk not that he was angry but Nasi needed to take something that would not make her any different compered to the other students,she needed to stop dreaming or better said living in her books and come see the reality...ok it was time ti have break-first find the children then lily and go home and be free of problems for the Christmas Holls.

He went out of his classroom and soon found himself in front of Grffindor Tower.There of course were his two kids who at the moment were buggering each other.

''Oh come on Nasi shut up all ready I unlike you do have social life and...''

''Social life ha do you actually hear yourself you go around with the Wisley twins and get in troubel.And that is all about social life oh wait i forgot you always insult Professor Snape and...''

''I think that's enough.Now both of you stop acting as if you are three and let's go home.''-James said although he was absolutely satisfaid with all his son had said.He was a rebel just like him and the old gang well may be he had to speak with him about everything but this could wait.Now was time for hollidays and even Lily and Nasi couldn't deny that ok they could but that was why he loved them.

He pulled out a portkey and after all of the three Potters had gotten a hold of it they disappeared to their home in Godric Howall..After a lot of dusting and accusation of who landed worse the potters were met by a bark of laughter .there near the door frame stood non other than Sirius Black-auror, James best friend a Mourderer and the godfather of ...of..Harry.well it wasn't the time to think for his lost son now life had to go on but even after 18 years lily and he couldn't forget their first born.

Ok now we need to clean up or Lils is going to kill us when she gets home anaunsed Sirius ''oh but Siri i' m reaaly not in the mood to clean''Jason said.

''Well Jason you never are but come on we have to answered Sirius while laughing. The twins scrambled to their rooms and and the two adults were left alone.

Where's Lily i thought she was already here James said '' perhaps that git Snape stopped her and held her for some reason you know how he gets prongs . i know and that's the problem he should stay the hell away from my life ..!!! Ok Prongs let the steam out and lets clean the kitchen or we won't get any dinner tonight oh Padfoot what's the point we all know that lily can't cook and we'll end up eating out again.Oh no James Potter you promised this Christmas the food to be home made.Sirius whined oh stop acting like a teenager and let's just sit and relax his friend said still wondering where his wife was.

HDHHDHHDHHDHHDHHDHDHHDHHDHHDHHDHHDHHD

Lily opened the door to Albus private chambers and stop in her tracks .this wasn't coast by the beautiful spacious room whit many windows or the calming coulers it was painted even the old looking furniture didn't matter what was important was what was lieing on the bed.The two women could not make out how the person on the big bed looked like there was only blood and by Albus and poppy's faces lily thought that this was a lost fight but never the less the mediwitch and she got out of their shock went to the body and started working.

After an hour had passed, the healing was finished and the two professors and the nurse were sitting and talking about everything that had happened today, while the house elf was cleaning up the stranger.''

''Albus how... where.. did you find him, i mean if he is a criminal.. or worse... someone of HIS men then...'' ''Lily do you think the boy, for he is in fact is a boy is a death eater? No but why are you so.. so.. you look like you know something we don't and we won't like it.Alwys the observer Lily let me tell you the story but before that i have to give you some backgraund.

Years ago when i was young very young in fact i has recently graduated from here that i learned of the tragedy that had befollen by family i was full of fullish dreams that only a yought can thing more important than family . ''

''We already know the story Albus there's no need for you...''

Lily tried to make it esier on her friend.Ok then let me pick up from where you don't know the old man said after the death of my sister and the accsident on her funeral i was despared all i wanted to do was to get my family back but it was impossible at that time an offer to go back to Howgoarts presented itself and i took it after three or four years my greaf had lessened although it was still there.That was the time when i was made head of Griffindor house and introduced to many of its secrets you see when someone becomes head of house he or she take the position of one of the founders and if they are deemed worthy the house will show them some of the founders secrets i don't know why i was admitted to be one of these people but i was given access to Godric's work not all of it but some there i found something a ritual that in the beginning gave me hope to bring my family back in it was said that it brought what was lost.I was sure that with it i could somehow cheat death and have my family it was a foolish thought after more research i understood why Godric never gave this peace of work to the public the ritual while it does bring back what is lost or summons what one might want or even gives another chance it does not have anything to do with death. the ritual was meant to make the travel between worlds possible and it did.Godric had tried it and went to a world another world where he was dead and the school never existed.he came back here and wrote everything down he even told Salazar of this it appears that Slitherin wanted to tell the world about the discovery and after a particularly vicious fight Salazar left Howgoarts.Godric hid his work and never told a single soul about it or where he had been for three months.

I understood why he had done so and left it at that i had completely forgoten about it until this morning.After breakfast i went in my office and started work there is always work to be done.Anyway everything went as normal if there wasn't that feeling of very strong magic it was everywhere the air itself was magic .You should have noticed.

''Yes i did lily said the potions i have been working on were complete disaster all day.

''Yes'' Poppy joined for the first time ''I was recieving students all day with a headache or they had passed out ...

Yes these things were and are normal when there is so much magic around us even Fowks was affected around seven the magic become so much that i had to put wards to keep it in my office i failed there was too much of it in the place of that moment there was light and moments ago i found this young man that you saw lieinig on the floor he was not awake but i gave him veritaserum and questioned him.Lily dear this is Harry James Potter from another world and he is here to stay.

The witch almost passed out but then got on her feet and walked straight in the bed chamber.there she found a young men in his 18-19 ling on the bed peacefully sleeping .He was tall from what lily could see his body was athletic with light muscules but not too much his skin was pale, wight he had high cheek bones sensual red lips and sholder lenght jet-black hair.The woman instantly knew that was her son Harry it was not only his appearance but something deep inside told her that yes it was tru.She ran to the bed and hugged the sleeping boy or may be a young man she thought happily.

''Are you sure Albus''- she asked- ''Yes,i am.'' ''We have to get James and Sirius now''-.Lily said got up and floo called her husband and friend.

''James Sirius come'' when James heard her say both Sirius and he went to the fire place ''Lily huny what's wrong''

''Just come now. ok.'' Ok we're coming'' the wizards went through and found themselfs in Albus personal study the look of happiness on Lily's face didn't make much sense but her husband didn't care come Albus said and led them in his bed chamber.

There James Potter and Sirius Black were left without words for the first time in a very long time.On the large bed ley a young boy or probably better said man a person not more than 18 years or at most 19 beautiful as a greeck god with black hair to his sholders even though Padfoot and Prongs didn't know enything yet they could tell that this stranger was going to play an important role in their lives.

''James you better sit down'' softy said Albus as Lily sat on the bed where her new found son rested.The next couple of hours went in explanation of who and where the boy was.To say that neighter Sirius nor James wanted to believe at first would be very mildly put.Only when Albus did an old ritual to prove who the boy was did they finally believed.The only thing left was to wait and see when and if the boy would wake.

Sirius was watching the one on the bed and hoping that the b-no Harry was going to wake up for the sake of everybody. Poppy had gone to Godric Howoll to tell the kids to go to the Burrow, Lily was sitting with James and Albus in the other room and discussing what they were to do once Harry awoke.Sirius was in the middle of his musing when the hoal room was filled with magic it was so thick you could actually touch it,when everything went back to normal the man was met by a pair of emerald eyes that were so deep and expressive he could actually draun in them.

''Padfoot...?'' the voice was velvet it was flowing like a river and the said animangus needed almost a minute to register he was asked a question.

''Harry...Harry James P...Potter?'' Sirius asked ''is it really you...''It was hard so hard after all they had to go through and everything they did to protect Harry...they failed Harry died and now 18 years later he furst reappeared was it really him or was it a cruel joke.Padfoot wouldn't put it past them-Him.

And when he had convinsed himself that was a cruel joke even though Albus believed different,Sirius ' and the boy's eyes met eachother blue met emerald green and he knew that was his godson it was Harry everything was going to be fine everything would be as it was supossed to be all those years ago.Both didn't know how but they found eachother enveloped in a tight hug and it felt right oh so right.

HDHHDHHDHHDHHDHHDHDHHDHHDHHDHHDHHDHHD

The Court; The Same Day; Hours Earlier(roudn midday);

Department of Magical Observation

WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!!!!

''You won't sleep on my shift!''

''Oh Earni shut up you know there's never enything interesting happening we just sit and watch'' ''I know and you should be happy there's nothing happening couse...''a terribly sounding alarm went off and send the two lazy wirards in an up-roar .The said alarm messered how much magic was gathered at any given place., how much magic a specific wizard practised and so on.

After mere 5 minutes the hoal government was informed and only 3 minutes later The Court was informed of the mistery event.It is completely unnessery to say that the court had no idea what so ever what might of coased something like this. It was then decided that they would have to introduce the issue to the Dark Lord himself and if any of them had sat down and thought it over said person would of known that the emperor of wizarding Britain knew already and was torn between curiosity and anger.

The Dark Lord's private estate location unknown

The Dark Lord Voldemort the Dark King of wizarding Britain was for the first time in a very long time confused, even at the time of The Great war it was always clear to him what had coased what.But this ? He had never expirienced something like that or ever read about something alike and he had looked throuhg his study for a reason and now was in his library to researching further.What was this? Ah how he had missed the trill running through his vaines right now.This was a mistery that would entertain him and perhaps would also benefit him in some ways.and so the Dark Lord looked out of the window and if someone walked and saw him right now they would say that a god had come down to earth.the saith was breath taking his figure tall like a statue of some god with wight skin and black hair a sinful mauth and blood red eyes eyes that at some very rear occasions reflected some kind of emotion and it was time like this in the man eyes there was antisipation and of course careful planing that was sure to bring a lot of suffering to many people.

Lord Voldemort sat down greacefuly and took out a black pargement and also a green ink and wrote a very short letter to one of his men Lucius Malfoy.The letter or more like a note was sent with a black owl.The dark king leaned back and smirked... In the background a large snake could be seen slithering towards her master...

The Malfoy's Mansion

In the patriarch's study a tall beautiful man with long bland-silver hair was drinking wiskey when he recieved a small black note he read it and wasted no time to do as told.

And that is how everything began,because every story even the most unbelieveble ones have a bigining,a moment of time to when one alays goes back when thinking of past events and seeking to find what went wrong but don't let be get a head of mylef.I will not bother you to the end of this story with my presence but I do ask of you to remember this:''It is very easy to sway a man with interest for the forbidden of the right path it is easier to sway a lost man of the same path but what is the easiest is to sway a man strongly believing in the light to the dark; never forget this for it might be you''.

Ok so this was the first chapter.Please don't be surprised by the spelling 'couse i still have a beta so sorry.Oh and any kind if suggestions and questions would be welcomed.


	2. Stories

Hard Dieing Hope

_**Important**_

_Hi thanks for reading ch.1.Here goes the second ch.sorry but this one explains a lot of things and you need to know them in order to understand where Harry is,unfortunately I can't say I like the 7th book J.K wrote so know this.The world Harry comes from is just like in the books but up to 6, disregard the summer after and the last book.I think that i need to say that H. is very powerful and later in the story you'll see how much._

_Okey what else?ah yes I have a few questions of my own.First do you prefer Harry to still be called Harry or do you want another name(I have something in mind),second what do you think H. pet should be I'll have a lot of fun reading what you have in mind.And finally a deal for all of you.The deal is this you review and I give you a peak from further in the story like what happens in ch 23 or 17.Would you like that heh?Ok sorry for the rant and don't forget I'll answer all of your question just ask. _

Chapter 2-Stories

''How aware supposed to cover this up Albus?If what you say is try and _I _know it is then He has sensed it as well!How can He not?More importantly what are we going to do when one of His inspectors comes...-Lily was very close to a full panic attack.

''Lily dear come down,unfortunately T-He already knows I hold no illusions what so ever that he sensed Harry maybe even before I did,when the boy came to us,I'm not so young any more.But you know as well as I do that The Court will need some time to send someone suitable for the job.I am quite surprised that nobody has come as of yet,so I guess that He has something in mind and what ever it is it will be far worse than if an inspector had showed up immediately.We have to be ready Lily and we need Harry Needs your intellect.-Albus tried to reassure the stressed mother and it worked or at least the woman wasn't in panic any more.

''The Headmaster is right Lils,but Professor doesn't He already has someone here?What about Snape?The git is probably coming this way as we speak..

''James you too need to come your nerves.If we panic we won't be able to help Harry and I shudder to think what will happen with him if he is found out.We need Remus,Frank and maybe Alice as well.When they come here James Lily myself and of course they will work on a cover for our young friend,but don't forget we need to work quickly I have no idea when someone would come to see what happened.When the boy wakes up we'll have to be ready with a believable story for him to present and if luck is on our side perhaps there will be time left to explain some ground things to him before The Court could brake our door down.-Albus said and the other wizards quickly scrambled to do as they were told sometimes they all acted like students round the old Headmaster but this always made him smile.Only within minutes Frank and Alice Longbottom as well as Remus Lupin were found and told to come to Hogwarts because something very important happened.

After their arrival it was explained very shortly what was the reason they had been called and what needed to be done.Shortly after this everybody set to work but Sirius who was still in the next room with the sleeping Harry. Poppy was back in the hospital wing as to not arouse more suspissions and to see if any more students had fainted.The Potters,the Longbottom,Remus and Albus sat down and began making up a story for the teenager in the next room.The first thing they had to decide was if Harry would be presented as a Potter or not,in the end it was sure he was going to be recognized as a member of the family(Lily would have it no other way),then came the question of which side of the family he'd be-Lily's or James'.That was both an easy and a difficult one.It was better for him to be related to James as he was a pureblood although a traitor but this fact made it difficult to come up with a cover as the purebloods were monitored very closely.Fortunately for everybody Lily and Alice ever the thoughtful once remembered that they had done a detailed resurch on their families a few years back.

After much surching through the material the two friends had given it was established that Harry would be the Potter's nephew well actually he was James fourth cousin( in the magical world it is considered family to the 9th knee),but because of the age difference and all he could be called a nephew too.Harry would come from James' mother's side-Angela Mcklane.As Alice explained(Lily was too nervous to do it)It was most suitable as Angela was a pureblooded witch from the Americas.She and Robert Potter met while she was visiting a friend in London.Angela had a third cousin younger than her with whom she was very close as a child and teenager.The two of them had last seen each other on Angela and Rob's wedding.His name was Micle.The young couple had come to live in Britain and he had met a wonderful young witch from Africa .Her parents were German but lived there the two of them had later married and went to live with the bride's parents.The family had two boys but 4 years ago they had died in an accident if not one of the boys had to be close to Harry's age.According to Alice the documents in Africa were not well kept at all as there was only muggles to do it and it wouldn't be too difficult to change them to suite there needs.The six wizards couldn't be more happy to hear it.

Frank went to find his contacts to make the nasessry changes while Lily slumped in her seat both ralief and sadness evident in her eyes and face.James as well as everybody else knew what was troubling her.If they were not lucky or didn't do it fast enough Harrry's aliby would be blown up before it could be set in motion.But there was more James knew his wife was very smart and realized it would far far easier to make Harry one oh _her_ relatives but she was a mudblood and this 'd ruined any chances for him to have a good jog and a nice life.Lily was bothered by the fact that she was reminded she couldn't do anything to help her new found son.She was even a burden to their other kids Nasira and Jason.If The Court didn't see some special potential in them and didn't tell Him about it and if He was not interested Nasi and Jason would have at the very least a _very difficult_ life,but if they were deemed useful the outcome could be even worse.All in all Lily's blood was a burden to them as much as they refused to knowledge it.This was the better option and yet it still didn't make Lily any less sad.

It was unfair that only because of one's parents her or his fate was decided.It was wrong so very wrong; muggle-borns were sometimes smarter than the purebloods.Lily and his own student Hermione Granger were the proof of that one fact.And yet not only they weren't allowed to take part in the more important things for students it was some of the dueling clubs and other activities which can be considered important, for his wife it was the potion projects and she was one of the best potion misters they could find still she wasn't allowed because of her muggle-born status.The fact that she was in the Order but more importantly one of the very effective Order members as were her husband and Sirius and Remus,didn't help at all.Well they were spared because of it but this one thing was the cause loosing their first born.As Regulus Black put it ''If you weren't so damn good in you work and so damn stubborn this wouldn't have been nesessary.''

James was pulled out of his thoughts when the door to the next room opened and a very alive and awake Harry Potter walked in followed suit by Sirius.The whole room fell silence.Lily's eyes were wide,tears streaming down her face,James was stunned into silence and could only stare at the greek god walking gracefully to the couch, Remus was no better than his long time and Albus was smiling kindly at the boy now sitting on his couch.

No one dared say anything.Finally Harry decided that if he didn't start talking first the others in the room would only continue to stare at him in wonder and awe.And he had quite enough of that back in his own world.At the very least Albus and Padfoot were there.His two long lost friends.''I'm Harry James Potter the son of Jamed Richard Potter and Lilian Evans Potter.As you've probably noted I'm not from a round here...I am willing to answer your questions and understand that you have no reason to trust me,I 've no daubd that Albbus has figured what happened so I' m positive you know as well.I'm also sure you want to know why I'm here.I apologise for any problems I've cost you so far.''

Harry wondered if any of them of his family wanted anything to do with him but he had to try after all he had left the few of his loved once who were still alive to try and find a new world,anew beginning for himself in hopes of a better future.As always the one to speak first often without thinking was Padfoot.''You're not coasing us any troubles Harry ,you have no idea how much we mist you ..I,_we_ are happy so very happy...''The animangus waited for some kind of help from fis friends but when it came it wasn't what he had wanted.

''Why are you here?''Lily asked sodding,she wanted needed to know the answer to this one question.

Harry looked at her and suddenly felt as though he was an insecure child once more.''Um hello...mLily...I I came because I wanted I...Let me start from the beginning or I'm afraid I won't be able to explain to all of you why I did a ritual not known to even the most of the powerful wizards.''Harry took a deep breath and started telling the sad story of his life well if he had to be honest he did intend to tell them his life but with_ slight _changes so he wouldn't be seen as something abnormal.'''Back home in my world years ago a Dark wizard named Grindewoll was destroying Europa he had a lot of power but fortunately he was vanqushed but the damege he did didn't vanish with its creator.Our world needed time to slowly rebuild itself and it managed.The Fate though was not on our side it seemed,only a short period of time after the world had left the war behind,a new darkness came.The wizards weren't ready to except it so instead they chose not to see it.This Dark wizard named himself Lord Voldemort that way the new Dark Lord was born,he gathered many followers and through fear and terror he soon controlled most of Wizarding Britain.While that was happening Lily Evans,James Potter ,Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were in Hogwards.After graduation my parents wed and not long after mam was pregnant,mean while all of you had joined The Order of The Phoenix and were one of the best,Albus was the leader of The Order.Unfortunately soon after I was born Voldemort thought you too big a treat and so you were targeted.When he had your location he sent his Death Eaters to do the job.''

''My father saw them when they appeared and told mam to take me and run,she didn't ,she hid me away and joined her husband.That night I lost both my parents.No one knows what really happened but what was assumed to be try was the fact that some time during the ride Voldemort showed up and some kind of defence system was activated by my mother.He was destroyed and I was taken from the house.I was given to muggle family because of the remaining Death Eaters,when I was 11 I went to Hogwarts and Albus as a family friend explained everything to me.''

The next few hours went in telling the story of Harry's years at Hogwarts with his friends,of course there too were _small very small_ changes.Harry told them how Voldemort reappeared in the end of his forth year well he told them a believable lie,how The Dark Lord thought him to be unfinished buisness and that he needed to be killed.And becaose of that his loved once were targeted as well how Albus had no other coice but to include them in the war and train them to defend themselfs.

''Two years ago Voldemort was finally killed with the hard work of many people,but also many died in the war.The price was very high my friends Ron,Hermione Sirius Albus Ginny they died and many more.Remus survived and now lives happyly with his...achem...wife.After I was sure he would be okay I decided to come here and here I am.The reason I came is simple-I lost everything and everyone I loved I wanted a chance to be happy I had nothing to loose simple as that.''Inwardly The Boy Who Lived cringed Okey Okey he hadn't _just slightly_ changed his life story but he didn't come here to be a leader or a hero so..

Everyone were looking at him but finally Lily stood up and hugged him tightly after ordering her son to call her mother or mam when in private and aunt in public she gave him the phile with his alibi and explaned it all also she told him that in this world he shoul 've been 18 instead of 19 so he was pretty sava.His Godfather wanted to know how he died and after being told that he had died dueling and killing Belatrix(another small lie) he was extreemly proud of himself,James was quite unhappy to hear how good of a teacher Remus was in third year but that was forgotton when Harry's Quidditch achievemnts were brought up.

After anoter haur Albus elegantly started hinting that Harry was to be told about where he was.""Albus I'sure you I'll be able to pass the questioning with who ever the Ministry sends I know how to deal with them''Harry tried to reason with his old friend so he could talk with his family some more and learn more about his siblings.

""I'm afraid it can not wait the mare fact that you said Ministry and not the Government or The Court would cost you more than your freedom.But don't worry it is not so bad as it saunds'' the old man reassured when he saw Harry's expreson.Oh Albus you have no idea how much you're calming me..old man !Yep deffinetly Snape.Harry thought sarcasticly.

Nobody seemed to want to recall the events from the last 25 years,they were too painful.The Potters had lost their son,Sirius his future wife and only love ,Remus all his chances at having some kind of a normal life and Albus had lost his school all in all they had lost too much way too much.All the while Harry wondered where in Lucifer's name he had landed himself.The Golden Boy had the sinking feeling that the Court,Government or whatever was going to be one of the nieciest things he was about to hreat to night.

The first to start talking was Moony ,he started with asking some graund questions when he was told the answers he started telling the a actual story.''Well my personal story starts when I was 5.My family was mixed my father was a wizard my mother a squib.One day we went to have a picknic for my father's birthday.,we went to picknic near a dangerous forest and I escaped my patents to go and explore a round.I went very deep into the forest and was met by a singal earewolf he was a young one and was not very strong, he bit me,I remembar screaming and my parents must of heart me for they came and saved he.I can't recall how though.I was led to St.Mungo and we were told that I was a warewolf,later my family and I moved to the country side.I had a happy chilhood though I did not have friends.It was too dangerous.Then one day I recieved my Hogward's latter,you can't imagin how exated I was .Albus let me study here despite my condition,I found try friends within these walls-James,Sirius and Peter.We were always together.We were and still are called The Marauderers,Up to our third year my sicret remained uncovered but then my friends finally realised what I was.They didn't abondand me but stayed with me ,my friends became animanguses and our years at school were great we were alway from the war and bearly had any idea what was going on.I think that only Sirius was aware of it.He is The Head of The Most Noble House of Black.-Harry already knew that though Padfoot was dishairted by the Blacks back in his world,he just nodded.'' I know much about the black family no need to explane further.''

"Well that makes it easier then.Sirius ran alway when he was 15 and went to live with the pottersIn their sixth year your parents got together and life for us was a song.Until the last Hogsmede weekend before the Christmas Holidays.All of us -James and Lily,Sirius and Marthe,his future wife,Peter and I-went to the village,we were so carefree and never susspected what was in store for us.I remembar that almost everybody was there,well without the Slytherins.It was a beautiful day the wether was worm and sunny,so after lunch we decided to split up.James,Sirius and I headed back to Hogwards and Martha Lily and Peter sayed there.We were just outside of the village when we discovered that there was a barier that would'n allow us leave.We thought it was a jake but minutes after we heart a screm and saw dementors and other creaters bellow us attacing everyone.Within minutes everything was in chaos,we ran back to find our friends and when we did we were too late Martha was dead and Peter had no soul we had to leave them there.Sirius suggested we go to the Shreaking hag .we weren't ready for what we saw while trieng to save ourselfs,we were bright children but not soldiers.Later that evening Poppy found us in the hospital wing with a couple of other students that had joined usThe Professors grew worried when no students came for dinner and went to see where they were they found a graveyeard nothing more.

After the accsident we spent a month in the hospital wing.That was when the war for us started.The next two years we studied fiersly and became the top of our classes.After graduation we joined the Order and once again became one of the best.''Remus stopped and looked at Sirius saying''I thing you should continue Padfoot after all this part is your personal story.''His friend nodded and stood up,he got a glass of skotch and went to look out of the window begining or continueing with the tale.

I have a brother who is 3 years younger than I am.When I twenty the war was in its peak my family lost its Head-my father died.Lily was already pregnant with you.We all were in the Order at the time.But the Black needed a Head we're a Dark family and without a Head the family simply dies.As we are the main line we have inourmas influence upon the wizards ,the other lines and of coure some crechers not to mention our buisness.On my father's funeral mother pulled me alway and gave me the Ring og The Head of the family I refused saying Regulus could take over bot he was 17, The Blacks are one of the few families whos Heads must be at least 19 years old,so I had to take over.It was impossibly hard I had to take care not only for me or my mother and brother but for lines who had nothing to do with the war and didn't live in England but I was their Head and of course creaturs who expected me to represent them.It was Hell!!!Regulus was a Death Eater and I was an Order member,it was impossible for the family to survive if we didn't compromise.I stopped taking active assitments and he didn't become part of The Inner Circul,he said as low ranked for the sake of the family...After you were killed Voldemort gave no choice to The Dark families join him or parish.Regulus becxame an Inner Cuircel Death Eater and I ceased all my ivolvment with The Order but my friendship with your parents.It seemed The Dark Lord wea happy with this and left it at this...That is how I've been living.James.''

''You did very well Siri you maneged to protect your family when so many others feiled-James conslled-All you heart is try Harry.Your mother was pregnant with you when she was 20 and we hid her fot the duration of the pregnancy.Unfortunately being so good in our work cost Voldemort noticing us,He was very interested in us working for Him.He offered us to stand on his side.We refused and as punishment he killed you but left us alive.He also killed our parents your grandperants.Lily and I couldn't find it in us to continue living.We were lost for 2 years bu then Jason was born Albus pulled us out of the Order to teach here he told us we wouldn't be able to bear another loss and we agreed for Jason's saftey.After an year Nasira was born and we could'n do anything to help the Order there was spies everywhere one move on our part ment the death of one or both our children.Nobody was ready to risk it we thought here and took Arther and Molly's kids while they fought at least the kids were safe.We still teach here Lily works as Potion Mistress up to the 6 year and I work as the DADA professor for those up to 6 yeat.The upper years those who study the other 5 years well they are thought by others.''Harry was amazed he had siblings a brother and a sister-15 and 16 years old,Peter was dead his parents were alive,his Godfather was alive and well and only that he was The Head of his family.Everything wasso different their lifes the story,the war ,,,well not that they had said enything important about the war actuallythey didn't even say when and how it ended.

"It's very different here but how did the war ended how killed that snake -face bastard Voldem'' DON'T INSULT HIM''-the others without Albus shouted,Harry was dumstruck he _had a __**very bad feeling for all of this**_.''What is going on here when did Voldemort die,tell me.

''My dear young friend Lord Voldemort is the ruler of wizarding Britain in this world.-gently said the old headmaster.Harry stopped breathing he was on hif feet and after a couple of minutes the only thing he managed was''how'' it resembled parseltoung very much.Albus was the only one capable too speak it seemed.''We fought him but he took control of the smaller parts of the country first so the Ministry was very weak the Order hardly could manage to fight for the whole country.Not only this but the Minester was killed and on his place was put a man who was with the dark.The final Battle as it was called was a trap in which many died.Those who survived it were hunted down by the new regiem.We lost He won.''

But you are alive all of you how how damn it.-the boy almost screamed''Let me explane The New Order The Kingdom's ways.After the country was stabilizate Tom destroyed the Ministry and in its place built The Dark Kingdom.We are ruled by this system.Lowest is the Elite,those who have access to power and of course are all from very well known purblood families they heve a lot if influence,the next level are The Death Eaters and Unspeakables they are those who are high ranked soldiers and resurchers,they all are very well educated.After them comes The Government it resembles the Ministry but is more productine and does not have useles departments.All of these work in harmony Harry and we could say that they are on the same level of power.The Court are those to controll the country and all pressing matters,The Inner Curcle are those closest to Voldemort,Lucius Malfoy is his right hand man and finally comes The Dark Lord.He has the power over all of the country abd this whoal system.The people in the Inner Curcle are Lucius,Severs Snape,Belatrix Lestrange,Rodolfus Lestrange,Regulus Black and The Carrow's siblings.Of course not only the form of ruling was changed the society was as well.It is devided in 17 droups.The first and lowest are the muggels,they don't know for our existent but anyone who comes nears us is killed on spot,second comes the squigs they are not treateed well at all but they live and marrie one another the chance of a child of their with magic is good..third are the slaves I know Harry but there are slaves.They are bought and sold by the Government,the next group are the war captives those who were capturedbut somehow were left alive.They can not find work easy.After them come muggle-borns I'll explane more about them later.,then come the half-bloods,a child with a pureblooded parent and a muggle born,these children are a round your age only,because now is prohibitate to do so.Purebloods who are not from the main line are next these are the middle class along with aurors,who deal with dayly matters,traiders of all sorts,healers,Hogwards professors.The Death Eaters and the Unspreakables are the upper class,The Government,Court,IC and The Elite are the highest and then comes the ruler.-Voldemort.With diese changes,changes in the education were made,too.For a wizard it is posibble to study in 5 different types of schools-first comes TC(Training Camps)where slaves,squibs,asquibs and war captives study basic things,second are CSS(Custom Standart School)it is for the middle class then comes LHS(learn helping school)for healers,aurors and such,next-universities for those who want to make something out of themselfs,finally and the most prestige school is Hogwards it is only for very powerful wizards and for the elite.Some muggle-borns study here as well but they have to be very talanted and it is hard to stay here.We have a whoal system here,but let me explane what is it like in generall.From 5-6years old muggle-borns are taught the proper wizarding customs.,6-7 elementary spells,potions,charms and so on,the real school starts at 7 years for everybody.TC study from 7-14.CSS study from 7-16y.+aprentisseship after wards,LHS-7-17 and a course depending on the subject.The universities are like the LHS but up to 18,Hogwards is another story.Every muggle-born is put to a test at the age of 5 if he or she are strong enough they go to a department alway from here in the country side to study elementry spells and others(6-7)then the real Hogwards starts,we have a pre-shcool level(7-11),thenbasic knowlage(11-15),though these two are considered for one level-BK,next from 15-17 advanced magic(AM),later 17-19-specialised studies(SS) and finally 19-21 master degree(MD).Not everyone can study SS and MD and it is not nesessary, only the Elite studies these and if you study SS and MD you can be ceirtan to work for The Court,simply because not many students get to study SS and those for MD are even less they always end up in close service for The Dark Lord.


End file.
